


Push Away the Unimaginable

by hot_damn_louis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Army Bucky, First Meetings, I never anticipated writing this tbh, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, and she gave me a fun challenge alright, detective tony, i said i was up for a challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_damn_louis/pseuds/hot_damn_louis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Striding up confidently to 308, Tony placed the dog on the ground to knock swiftly on the door, standing straight as if to assert dominance through height and breadth of shoulders. </p><p>The door fumbled for a moment, as if someone was struggling with the doorknob. After a soft click, the door slid open enough to reveal a manly face peeking through the four inch crack in the door. "May I help you?" the man asked in a rasp, a piece of hair falling onto his forehead.</p><p>Aka Tony knocks on the wrong door in an attempt to return a dog to an old woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push Away the Unimaginable

**Author's Note:**

> I completely blame wisepizzaphantom for this whole thing. I do appreciate the challenge. I never thought I'd see the day where I wrote Bucky and Tony. 
> 
> [Ask Post](http://hot-damn-louis.tumblr.com/post/149040322898/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short)  
> [My Tumblr](http://hot-damn-louis.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Leave them in the comments below.

Tony couldn't believe his luck. Getting his first real assignment as a detective and then immediately have to hunt down some missing dog and return him to the rightful owner, an old woman in a shitty apartment complex. The nice suits he got to wear were the best part, but always having a strict captain on his ass was the worst. It took all of his willpower not to smart mouth the captain.

He hoped that the whole missing dog thing was just a stepping stone to solving real cases, like murders or something. It wasn't exciting if he had no chance of using his gun.

Stepping up to the shady apartment building, Tony took stock of the doors. He had the address for the woman somewhere, but he was pretty sure he left the paper in the car and there was no way he was going back to get it, especially not when he was holding a poodle. He didn't want to look completely ridiculously posh. Besides, he was pretty sure it was 308... or something. It was definitely the third floor.

Striding up confidently to 308, Tony placed the dog on the ground to knock swiftly on the door, standing straight as if to assert dominance through height and breadth of shoulders.

The door fumbled for a moment, as if someone was struggling with the doorknob. After a soft click, the door slid open enough to reveal a manly face peeking through the four inch crack in the door. "May I help you?" the man asked in a rasp, a piece of hair falling onto his forehead.

"Hi I am here to return Pancakes to one Mrs. Whittaker. Is she home?" Tony asked, peeking as if to see into the apartment. The man in the doorway was taller than him, immediately blocking out any view inside the apartment Tony could have.

"No one by the name of Whittaker lives here. If you're talking about the old woman she lives next door-" the guy started, gesturing with his right hand to the door next to him, which promptly opened to reveal an old woman in a bathrobe. The dog ran into the woman's arms, licking her happily. The woman picked her up and disappeared into her apartment without a trace, not acknowledging either of the men.

Tony paused for a moment. He had returned the dog, which should mean that he should leave, but there was something about this man that made him want to stay. It might have been the stubble on his jaw or the powerful eyes that looked directly into Tony's soul, but there was something definitely intriguing about this guy.

"Tony Stark, NYPD." Tony thrust his hand out at the man to shake, the man easing the door open a little more to reach his own hand out, shaking firmly twice before letting go.

"Bucky," the man said, offering no other name.

"Well, Bucky, I truly am sorry about knocking on your door. If you are ever in need of police work, you can ask for me down at the station, I should have enough time to make room for you," Tony said, gesturing with his hands, hoping he came off as friendly enough.

"Do you want to come in for tea? Or maybe a muffin? I would like to repay you for finding that dog. Mrs.Whittaker used to bug me night and day about that dumb dog, assuming that I took him. You saved me a lot of trouble," Bucky said, inching the door open a little more to reveal that he was wearing a pair of sweats and an Army t-shirt.

"Some tea would be delightful," Tony said, stepping in the moment that Bucky opened the door wide enough for him. Despite the outward appearance of the apartment building, Bucky had managed to make a nice home on the inside, with clean looking furniture and actual artwork hanging on the walls to hide any marks in the paint.

When Tony realized that Bucky was still fiddling with the door, he turned to look, only to see Bucky struggling with his prosthetic hand, his fingers not quite flexing properly to close around the door knob. It was a high tech prosthetic, almost out of a movie it was so nice. The prosthetic went most of the way to his elbow, just stopping short of his elbow joint. Bucky fumbled with it for a few more moments before just shutting the door abruptly with his other arm, obviously frustrated with himself.

"Sorry about that. I've only had this arm for about six months. I'm still not used to the altered grip and strength of it, but it's at least nicer than most prosthetics out there. The Army deals out a good chunk of money to guys like me who lost limbs to save others. They wanted to have 'valor' engraved into the arm, but I passed on it," Bucky explained, quickly walking over to where he already had water warming on his stove.

"Medal of valor is impressive," Tony commented, sitting at one of the bar stools in the kitchen, looking over the counter to where Bucky was setting a muffin on a plate.

"I don't like talking about it much," Bucky said quietly, effectively shutting off that part of the conversation.

"In case you were wondering, I'm an excellent conversationalist. We can talk about the weather or conspiracy theories or even dogs, if you were interested," Tony said, folding his arms neatly onto the counter.

"How long have you been detective?" Bucky asked, sliding the muffin over to Tony. He quickly poured the water into a cup and dipped a tea bag into the cup, handing the whole thing over for Tony.

"Twenty-five hours, seventeen minutes," Tony said, glancing at the clock on the microwave. "Approximately," he added, as if formalities mattered.

"Tell me more," Bucky said, leaning across the counter to continue talking to Tony.

"Becoming a detective wasn't easy-" Tony took a bite of the muffin "-this is delicious, by the way," Tony said, his words slightly mumbled. "To others, becoming a detective isn't easy, but to me the whole thing was fairly rudimentary. I mean, who even needs a personality test anymore? I figure you just show up and if you don't manage to fall face first when you step into the doorway, its practically guaranteed that you would make detective position."

"Guaranteed? Then what makes you so special?" Bucky asked, raising his eyebrows at Tony. 

"Well, the fact that I am a genius with a high IQ, of course. Top detective in my precinct and I've been there a day," Tony said smugly, taking another bite of his muffin. "Seriously, Bucky, these are good. Did you make them?" 

"Well, what am I supposed to do now that I'm out of the Army? Feeding homemade muffins to ridiculously confident detectives wasn't high on my list," Bucky said, smiling. "Although, you are fairly attractive, so it makes up for it," Bucky added, waving his hand around as if Tony knew what all of that was supposed to mean. 

"Fairly attractive... I can take it," Tony said, nodding in agreement. 

Bucky burst out laughing, holding one hand over his heart. "Tell me more about this stupid precinct you managed to best in one day, Mr. Genius Stark," Bucky said, leaning over the counter intently. 

Tony talked for far longer than appropriate about his job, effectively making him late back to the precinct, but it was worth it when Bucky packed him a muffin to go, his phone number written on the outside of the paper sack.


End file.
